


Killing a cold sweat

by IsThisEvenGood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious sides, Death, Ghosts, Gore I guess, IsThisEvenGood?, M/M, blood mentions, if you don’t like death and murder or no one getting a happy ending then turn away now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenGood/pseuds/IsThisEvenGood
Summary: Thomas is so fed up with anxiety ruining his life. He needs him gone, permanently. But is it really that simple? Killing someone doesn’t mean the problem is gone forever. He soon learns this pretty quickly. So do you want to know the effort taken into killing a cold sweat?
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is definitely something different to what I usually write. Even if it isn’t here, I usually like to give my stories happy endings but I wanted to try and create the saddest, angstiest murder filled thing I could. So here is killing a cold sweat.

Anxiety. That’s all Thomas seemed to be feeling. Ever since the dark sides had all revealed themselves the fans couldn’t get enough of them but Virgil couldn’t be even more horrified. He felt like he was losing control, control of everything he’d just gotten used to and that only made him more anxious. Thomas was more anxious, in fact he was the most anxious he had ever been and all because Virgil couldn’t handle a few old friends. Well that’s at least how Thomas saw it. 

He wished anxiety would just go away and one day ,after Virgil had sunk out, he asked the others if they agreed. They did. Something had to be done. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Thomas had said.

That was a few a days ago and now Thomas was kneeling by Virgil’s bloody corpse. He was laughing with a crazed look in his eyes. He was covered in blood and holding Virgil’s own weapon in his hands. 

You see each side had a weapon. It was the only way of their destruction. Virgil’s? A bow and arrow.

He thought the job had been done. The dark sides who had retrieved the weapon thought it was done. But then Patton seemed off. He seemed, anxious. Obviously it’s not as easy as it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes there will be more chapters to come and also if you notice any mistakes or think more warnings should be put in the description just let me know. I know this wasn’t the longest chapter but I promise I will try to make them longer in the future. This was more of a taste into the world. Also any questions you have about any of the characters or the plot don’t be afraid to ask. I will try to answer them but if I think it will spoil a future chapter I’m sorry if my explanation doesn’t answer your question.
> 
> Bye for now kiddos 💙🐶


	2. Romance and heartbreak

Roman stepped towards Virgil’s door with a dopey smile on his face. Tonight was the night he confessed his love for the emo. He knocked on the door but got no reply. It wasn’t uncommon for anxiety to not reply so he didn’t think anything was off. 

“Virgil if you can hear me, I have something to tell you.” Roman spoke, still smiling. 

He made a guitar appear in his hands and began to sing, playing the chords perfectly.

“I love you baby  
And if it’s quite alright I need you baby  
To warm these lonely nights,  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say

Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you”

As Roman finished, he noticed that Virgil’s room sounded quiet. Too quiet. He suspected he was asleep and turned around to go to bed himself. He’d have to try another day. 

Suddenly, a glow of purple shone through the gaps in Virgil’s door. Worried he grabbed the door handle and turned it, walking into the room.

That’s when he saw it. Virgil’s lifeless body lying in a pool of blood on the floor. His eyes were bloodshot and had lost the brightness that princey adored so much.

Roman stood in the doorway, paralysed with fear. He could only stare at the sight in front of him. 

Once he could finally move again he screamed and burst into tears. The other two sides appeared next to him, wondering what the sudden outburst was. When they saw the body, they froze.

Roman sank down onto his knees next to Virgil’s body. He sobbed over the corpse, bringing it to his chest. He held it close, not caring about the blood soaking his clothes. 

“Come back to me anxiety. Come back to me!” He yelled as his sobs grew louder. 

Patton and Logan slowly approached the body and knelt next to Roman. Morality began to cry as he hugged Logan tightly. The logical side hugged back, trying to comfort him. 

They all remained like that for a few seconds before they felt a pull as they were summoned to Thomas, who currently was facing away from them, holding something in front of him. 

“I see you found the body.” He spoke calmly, “I was hoping it would take at least a few more hours but oh well.” 

The sides looked at him in shock. How could Thomas have done that? Was this some sort of sick prank? Thomas wouldn’t have done that? Would he? 

Thomas turned around, still hiding an object from them. “Yes I did it.” He spoke, “with this.” 

Thomas pulled the arrow from behind his back. He looked at it with a crazed expression whilst the others looked in shock. He’d discovered the secret.

Roman filled with anger as he pushed Thomas to the ground and summoned his sword. He struck Thomas’ face with it, causing him to scream as the wound bled. 

Roman would have struck him again, but a noise distracted him. There was a loud thud as Patton fell to the floor. Logan ran to him and transported both of them to his room. He locked the door before lying Patton on his bed. He checked his head for any sign of injuries, but all he saw was a flash of purple light and grey eyeshadow appearing on his face. 

Whatever had just happened, was bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos,  
> Sorry for not posting a new chapter sooner but I’ve been really busy at school and during my winter break. I haven’t really had much chance to write but I’m glad I could finally post. I’m sorry if the way I ended the last chapter clashes with this chapter so please if you have any suggestions on making it flow better don’t hesitate to comment it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and had a merry Christmas if you celebrate it and if you don’t I hope you are doing great.  
> Until next time,  
> Bye kiddos 💙🐶


	3. A Kiss and a Tear

Patton's eyes fluttered open to see Logan looking down at him with a worried expression. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Logan embraced morality tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Patton was shocked but hugged the logical side.  
"I thought he'd done something to you." He spoke quietly as another tear escaped.  
Patton felt the familiar water filling his eyes as he hugged Logan tighter. The other had never really shown that much worry for another side before.  
He moved slightly so that he was facing Logan.  
"I'm fine. Your here with me." Patton spoke softly.  
The two looked into eachother's eyes before morality leaned closer towards logic. Their lips touched.  
The kiss was short and sweet and perfect. As they leaned away, both sides smiled at each other lovingly, their foreheads now pressed together. They stayed that way, content and calm, for what felt like hours.  
Roman burst in, sword in hand, as the two immediately sprung apart. He waved his hand as all three of them appeared in his room. The fanciful side proceeded to lock the door as best he could before conjuring weapons for the others. 

"Patton where is your weapon?" Roman asked frantically.  
"In my room kiddo, safe. Why?" He asked.  
"I'm going to get it, Logan protect Patton." Creativity said .  
"But I don't understand. Why would we need to take it ?" Morality nervously asked.  
"Anxiety has been passed into you." He spoke in solemn tone.  
Patton looked confused before realisation struck. Roman left as Patton burst into tears and hugged Logan tighter than he ever had before.

Virgil was the first and they all hoped he would be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos,  
> Happy New year! I hope you enjoyed the festivities and are excited for what the new year brings. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Until next time,  
> 🐶💙


	4. Ventures and Duplicates

Roman appeared in Patton’s room, the brightness hurting his eyes. He held his sword firmly as he began to rummage through the memories for the weapon. 

The room was very easily lost in. He had walked in a circle twice before finally moving from the theatre memories to the educational memories. He checked every surface, every cupboard and every nook and cranny to find any clue to the whereabouts of the item of his quest. Sadly, after what seemed like an hour, he had not only gotten lost but had only checked two sections of the room.

He had just managed to find the childhood section when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

“Looking for something.” The voice drooled with delight at the misfortune of the other. 

“Remus.” Roman spoke through gritted teeth as he turned around to face his brother.

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise, we’re both looking for the same thing!” Remus exclaimed drily, “But such a shame dear little princey’s quest ends in failure.”

He drew a hand from behind his back to show the heart shape mace belonging to the moral side. He waved it teasingly at Roman as the mentioned looked in horror.

Remus with the weapon was bad news. 

“What a shame you can’t protect your friend.” He spoke.

"Shut up!" Roman shouted.

"Oh I struck a nerve there didn't I?” Remus questioned, chuckling slightly.

“Shut up!” His voice louder as his grip tightened around the sword, his eyes filling with tears.

“Why so sad brother? Is something wrong? Has the love of your life friend zoned you?” Remus drooled, smirking slightly.

“Forever?” Were the last words he spoke before Roman swung his sword, cutting the arm of the other. Remus screeched in pain as he dropped the item in his hands. 

Roman picked it up from the ground and sighed at his brother in pain in the floor.

“Oh dukey, why can’t you understand that you can’t defeat me alone.” He laughed.

“Oh iss he alone?” A voice hissed as someone struck him from behind.

Blood trickled down Roman’s neck as his knees collapsed to the floor. A mace was held where he had been standing as Deceit’s eyes pierced through the shadows.

Remus stood up laughing as he walked over to where Roman lay on the floor, reclaiming his mace. He struck his brother again, causing him to scream in pain. He continued to beat the victim, now covered in blood.

As he went to hit him again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his arms and picked up Patton’s weapon of the floor. Then he and Deceit were gone.

Roman lay there in the little pool of blood forming around him, too weak to get up. 

They had the weapon. Patton wasn’t safe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kiddos, sorry for the late upload again. I was worried this chapter wasn’t good enough and just decided that I was just doubting but too much as I want to produce the best quality of work I can for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Bye for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Yes there will be more chapters to come and also if you notice any mistakes or think more warnings should be put in the description just let me know. I know this wasn’t the longest chapter but I promise I will try to make them longer in the future. This was more of a taste into the world. Also any questions you have about any of the characters or the plot don’t be afraid to ask. I will try to answer them but if I think it will spoil a future chapter I’m sorry if my explanation doesn’t answer your question.
> 
> Bye for now kiddos 💙🐶


End file.
